Chef's Return
by strong man
Summary: The spell is broken and The Big Bad Wolf is free to live a happy normal life with his three lovers but something is amiss, could Chef be back to get her revenge? It would take all four to team to get rid of her for good


**_This is my first fic of the Shrek movies_**

 ** _Description_ : **In the beginning of the second movie, The Big Bad Wolf was in Fiona's prison bed reading a book but it wasn't any book, it was a look about his three boyfriends whitch are Heimlich, Dieter and Horst. We all have seen the stories of Shrek, Puss, Donkey, Gingerbread Man, Three Blind Mice and Pinocchio but after "The Pig Who Cried Werewolf" is where the story left off.

A song is contained in this story "Beauty Inside by Tebey", I'm listening to it right now and it's a powerful one...perfect for this.

 ** _Pairings: _** Wolf/Three Little Pigs **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

 _ **Date:**_ February 8 2015

 _ **Gene:**_ Drama, Mystery,

At was night time in the Big Bad Wolf's house, Heimlich, Dieter and Horst were all cuddled up to the Wolf and now that the curse has lifted, they had nothing to worry about. Wolfie was reading "Beauty and the Beast" and was on the last chapter.

"So...Belle had kissed the beast and he magically turned back into a handsome prince then everything turned back to normal again. "Just like you, ja? Heimlich said cuddling up a bit more.

"Sure, you could look at it like that" The wolf said kissing his forehead until the clock struck twelve cause the four to look up. "Oh poo and tis day was going to perfect" Horst said in a depressing tone but Wolf putting a hand on his head causing the pig to look up.

"Don't worry, you guys can visit me any time you want" He said smiling.

"Yeah, don't weep Heimlich" Dieter said caring for their younger brother before they all got up but looked back at their boyfriend who blew a kiss at then causing Heimlich to catch it and put it on his lips.

"Let's go Prince charming" Horst said putting a arm around him. "We have to let The Big Bad Wolf get some sleep, ja" Dieter said after his older brother and they made their way out the door. A breeze came by "We better get indoors" Heimlich said trying to keep warm.

"Ja...tis way too cold out here" Dieter said before screamed "we we we we" all the way home.

Heimlich sadly sighed and ran inside then they all went upstairs, got into their separate bed" Hoodnight brothers" Horst said taking his hat and putting it on his nightstand

"Hootnight Horst" Dieter said taking off him but Heimlich was sitting up thinking about the Wolf. "Heimlich, you okay, ja? Dieter said.

"Ny, I just can't stop thinking about him" Heimlich said holding back his tears causing Horst to sigh and got out of his bed then gone over to his youngest brother.

* * *

Right next door, The Big Bad Wolf was tossing, turning and even growled, it was visioning his past transformation and tried to make it got away but couldn't until lightning woke him up gasping and rushed to the bathroom panting.

He quickly turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face to calm him down then heard evil laughter causing him to look around in wonder. "Show yourself, I'm not afraid! He said showing his teeth and claws but there was no one there, it was coming from somewhere.

"Just then he realized "Wait a minute" He put a hand under his chin thinking and turned back forward and looked closely into the mirror. "Boo" A voice said causing Wolf to fall back.

It was Chef in the flesh and had two knives ready for cutting "I'm hungry" She said walking towards him "Impossible, your only an illusion in my mind" He said putting both hand on each side of his brain.

"Your not gonna escape" She said starting to stab him causing him to quake in fear and close his eyes while looking away until she went Poof. He opened his eyes to see pink smoke and sighed in relief then got up and went back to bed knowing it was all in his mind.

* * *

After a sweet small talk, Dieter and Horst can rest easily now but Heimlich tried as hard as he could to fall asleep but he was dreaming about his brothers and his near death experiences. He was shivering as well so he told himself that it was not real until he heard a voice coming from downstairs. He could get up and go down there to keep the monster from hurting his brother but needed his sleep so he ignored it until he heard it again, this time he fully recognized it "Chef, but we broke the curse...at least I think we did" He said gasping then gone down to being quite nervous.

No matter now tired he was, he must be the big brother and investigate so he quietly got out of the bed when he hooves landed on the wooden floor making a cracking sound. He looked at his brothers who were snoring and sound asleep.

"They must not be hearing me" He thought before talking another step and another before tiptoeing all the way to the steps. He gulped down his throat but shuck up his gut and carefully walked downstairs.

"Hello? He said with his teeth chattering like little mice t no one answered so he continued on down until he heard crying, he turned a corner and saw Wolfie sitting in a corner beside the stove.

The Big Bad Wolf looked up, got up and ran into Heimlich's arms hugging him and the pig didn't understand but hugged back then parted. Just then, it was that very moment that his boyfriend's eyes were quaking with fear, it was the exact same reaction when " He gasped in shock.

"You don't think? Heimlich said in a shocking tone. "No...we lifted the curse, she couldn't have gotton out" Wolfie said admitting something important. A diabolical laugh echoed through their ears.

The pig and Wolfie hold each other's hand and closed the gap between "Wolfie, I'm scared for my brothers" He said in a whimpering tone. "If she is still out there then I'll do anything to keep you guys safe" He said holding his soft cheeks while connecting his face with his. Heimlich was still quacking in fear but stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath then opened them again.

"I must protect my brothers" He said before going to the kitchen dower to get a weapon for him and Wolfie. For him is a Rolling Pin and gave Wolfie a ladle. "Let's do this" Heimlich bravely said though he was still scared until they both heard someone come downstairs.

"You hear that...sounds like footsteps. "Wolfie said as both were hiding against the wall. "You think? He questioned but Wolfie just gave him the eye saying he doesn't know but won't take any chances.

When the footsteps stopped and begun to walk closer then they raised their weapons.

 _ **I'm sorry but what I just did with this MIGHT actually be better then the Halloween short film, I don't know yet but please don't get mad if this is true but can you blame me that I'm just that good.**_

 _ **I think that Wolfie's transformation is highly based off of Fiona's without the madness but it was a Halloween film so they might've took it to another level in my opinion.**_

 _ **WARNING: Even though this is rated K+ I'm not gonna go to far as to make them wet their pants but if your about 18+ then enjoy.**_


End file.
